Enamorados de todos
by Manfariel
Summary: Un pequeño baile puede desatar la tercera guerra mundial en una preparatoria
1. Buscando Pareja

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**1**

**Buscando Pareja**

--Olvídalo Hao—fue lo que le dijo su hermano Yoh, en cuanto lo vio poner sus ojos sobre Jeanne D`Arc

--¿Por qué no?

--Hao, tiene novio…

--Exacto hermanito, tiene novio pero no está casada

--Como quieras de todos modos no te va a hacer caso

--¡Asakura!

--Sí, señor—los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

--Dejen de pensar a quien van a invitar al baile—dijo el profesor de matemáticas, todo el salón se burló de ellos, inclusive Jeanne pero a Hao no le importaba en lo más mínimo al contario la quería ver sonreír siempre

--Buscando Pareja—

Cinco minutos después el receso había empezado, y con el baile de primavera encima, los chicos se reunían en un lado del patio y las chicas en otro, entonces un chico se armaba de valor y se dirigía al grupo de las chicas, en cuanto se escuchaba el grito, todos sabían que el objetivo había sido cumplido

--¿Ya saben a quién invitar?—preguntó Ren en cuanto vio acercarse a los dos hermanos

--No—contesto Yoh

--Se podría decir—dijo Hao, sus amigos se reunieron alrededor suyo, Ren Tao, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Lyzerg

--¿Quién?—preguntó Horo-Horo

--Dios, parecen mujeres aléjense un poco

--Quiere invitar a Jeanne D`Arc—dijo Yoh

--¿Estás loco?—preguntó Lyzerg—Tiene novio

--Ya lo sé— respondió fastidiado—si ya sé que esta con Fausto, pero no lo puedo evitar

--Bueno, ¿y ustedes?

--Invitaré a Mary—dijo Ren

--Yo invitaré a Pirika—dijo Chocolove

--¡Más te vale que mi hermana se la pase bien!

--Hey tranquilo mi chavo

--¿Tú a quién invitarás Horo-Horo?—preguntó Lyzerg

--Pues—se sonrojó un poco—creo que a Tamao

--¿Qué?—exclamaron todos

--¿Qué tiene de malo?

--No es eso, es que ella no habla—dijo Chocolove

--Pues conmigo si, negro

--Oyème— comenzaròn a hacer su discusión

--¿Y tú que me dices Lyzerg?

--Yo—se encogió de hombros—creo que no voy a ir

--¿Y eso?—preguntó Ren

--Pues no hay nadie que me gusté como para invitarla a salir, pero no importa, ¿y tú, Yoh?—el mencionado cerró los ojos y embozo una sonrisa

--Creo que a Anna Kyuyama

--¡Estás loco!—exclamó Hao

--¿Qué?

--Te trata peor de lo que te trata Hao—dijo Ren—sin ofender—dirigiéndose a Hao

--Lo sé, pero creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella—se quedaron contemplándolo

--Estás loco—sentenció por fin Lyzerg

--Bueno—tomó a Ren de un brazo y a Hao del otro—vamos a pedírselo—ambos se zafaron

--¡No iré en este momento, todo mundo se enterará!—dijo Ren

--Igual yo—dijo Hao

--Como quieran yo si iré

--Buscando Pareja—

En el otro lado del patio

--¿Ya las invitaron?—preguntó Mary

--No—contestaron todas menos Jeanne

--Son unos cobardes—dijo Pirika—si las mujeres hubiéramos elegido, habría invitado a Hao

--Tú y toda la escuela—dijo Anna

--A excepción de Jeanne—dijo Mary—ella tiene novio—la mencionada sonrió

--A pesar de que tengo novio, no veo que le ven a Hao

--¡Ah! Por Dios—dijo Pirika— sólo míralo—Jeanne estaba a punto de contestar cuando las chicas comenzaron a gritar

--¡Viene Yoh! ¡Yoh Asakura!—el mencionado se abrió paso entre la multitud de chicas expectantes

--Anna—la llamó--¿quisieras ir conmigo al baile de primavera?—un silencio heló los dos kilómetros a la redonda, el aire estaba impregnado de ansiedad

--Está bien—Yoh sonrió y se retiró, inmediatamente todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar, Anna se volvió a sus amigas

--Esto promete ser un baile interesante

--Buscando Pareja—Buscando Pareja—

Un pequeño prólogo, espero les guste

Manfariel


	2. Preparàndose

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Preparàndose**

--Mal Ryu—le dijo Fausto, la rana que estaban disecando en laboratorio sufría más de lo normal

--Tú me dijiste que le inyectarà el anestesia en esa vena

--Le diste en la arterìa no en la vena—Eliza se acercó a ambos, le quitó la aguja a Ryu e inyectó a la pobre rana en donde se debía—Gracias

--De nada—volvió a su asiento a un lado de Jun.

--Que bueno que vas a estudiar medicina, con Ryu suelto habrá muchos como esa pobre rana—dijo Jun.

--Te oí— Ryu protestó desde el otro lado de la mesa de laboratorio

--Yo estoy en contra de eso, totalmente—dijo Silver

--Lo sabemos tú eres ecologista—dijo Eliza—pero velo como algo bueno, es para que aprendamos medicina

--Matando animales, vaya forma de aprender, porque no mejor matamos humanos

--Eso se hacía antes—dijo Fausto--bueno se utilizaban los cuerpos de los cementerios, y a decir verdad era mucho mejor, ya que es el cuerpo humano al que se estudiaba y no a un animal

--Ahora está prohibido—dijo Eliza

--Sí aunque sería divertido abrir un cuerpo de un cementerio—Silver lo miró seriamente

--Estoy bromeando, además tú vas a estudiar veterinaria, no sé de qué te quejas

--Es para salvar a los animales, no para matarlos

--A veces es mejor matarlos a que sigan con vida

--¡Eso no es verdad!—Silver dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa antes de levantarse para pelear

--¡Equipo 24, basta!—soltó el profesor de bilogía

--Esto es todos los días—dijo Jun, en ese momento se escuchó la campana y todos levantaron sus instrumentos ensangrentados.

Iban en el último año de preparatoria, a unos cuantos meses de irse a la universidad, los cinco eran el grupito de amigos de toda la vida, desde que tienen memoria. Y los cinco se encuentran cursando en el área correspondiente a ciencias biológicas. Fausto y Eliza quieren estudiar medicina, y ya han conseguido lugar a una importante universidad, Silver quiere estudiar veterinaria, Jun quiere estudiar farmacéutica, y Ryu se metió a esa área sólo por no estar solo.

Salieron al patio, era hora de un buen descanso, en ese momento se escuchó el grito agudo de dos niñas en el fondo del patio

--Seguro las invitaron ya al baile—dijo Eliza

--Hablando del baile—dijo Silver--¿Ya las invitaron?

--No—contesto Eliza mientras miraba hacía el firmamento, Jun no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando Ryu se le abalanzó

--Jun ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de primavera?

--Lo siento Ryu, es que ya tengo pareja—el mencionado se alejó cabizbajo—lo siento, de verdad

--Ya se le pasará-dijo Silver--¿Con quién iras?

--Con Bruce Lee

--¿La estrella atlética de la escuela?—preguntó Fausto

--Así es

--Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte con quién iras, verdad Fausto—dijo Silver

--Iré con mi adorada Jeanne

--Con permiso—Eliza se levantó

--Preparàndose—

Ren entró con una pequeña sonrisa a la sala de computación

--Listo—dijo en cuanto se sentó junto a Yoh

--¿Ya invitaste a Mary?

--Así es

--Huy no salió Romeo el Ren—dijo Horo-Horo

--Cállate idiota

--¿Oye ya invitaste a Tamao?—preguntó Hao

--Sí y obvio accedió a ir conmigo

--¿Y Pirika?

--Listo—dijo Chocolove

--¿Qué tal tú, Hao, ya invitaste a Jeanne?—preguntó Lyzerg

--No, aún no

--¿De verdad lo harás?

--Claro que si

--Preparàndose—

--Eso duele—se quejó Pirika

--Sino duele, no sirve—le contestó Anna, mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a hacer las flexiones de educación física, Mary y Jeanne hacían otra pareja, mientras que Tamao y Morphine otra

--Mary, ¿Es cierto que te invitó Ren al baile?—preguntó Pirika

--Sí

--Ren Tao—dijo Jeanne—interesante

--¿Qué es interesante?

--No lo sé, Ren, nunca se me ha hecho del tipo que asisten a un baile

--Pues no sé, pero es muy sexy

--Ayer decías que Hao era el más sexy

--Ese es el punto, Hao es el más sexy, pero Ren también tiene lo suyo

--No tienes remedio—siguieron haciendo las flexiones

--Oigan—dijo Pirika lo más bajo que pudo--¿creen que a Tamao y Morphine las hayan invitado?—todas se encogieron de hombros

--Ya va a ser el baile, ¿les gustaría ir de compras acabando la escuela?—preguntó Jeanne

--Sí—dijeron Mary y Pirika al mismo tiempo

--No tengo nada mejor que hacer—dijo Anna

--Preparàndose—

Morphine y Tamao se dirigieron a las duchas, y como siempre fueron las últimas en salir

--Así que Horo-Horo—dijo Morphine

--Sí, me sorprendió, hablamos muy poco

--Lo suficiente para que te pidiera ir al baile con él

--Ah pues sí, pero… no lo sé, es extraño no se qué hacer o cómo comportarme

--Sólo se tu misma

--¿Y tú?

--Y yo ¿qué?

--¿No tienes pareja?

--No, creo que no iré

--Ven conmigo

--¿Y hacer mal tercio? Olvídalo—se dirigieron hacía la sala de computación de donde salían los niños, esa era la única clase que tomaban por separado, en ese momento una niñas corrieron hacía la entrada de la sala para ser las primeras en ser vistas por los hombres, provocando de Morphine se cayera

--Idiotas tengan cuidado—dijo

--¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó sarcástica una

--Mira es la niña sin amigos—dijo otra

--La que no puede conseguir pareja para el baile

--Yo no soy la que se pone en la puerta, esperando a que cualquier hombre la tomé y haga lo que quiera—contestó aún en el suelo, al parecer se había raspado una de las rodillas

--¿Qué insinúas?—dijo la primera

--¿Tu cerebro no da para entender?

--Déjalo ya, conseguiremos mejor pareja de lo que ella podría imaginar, de seguro no va a ir al baile

--Bingo—dijo Morphine en un susurro para sí misma, Tamao intentó ayudarla a levantarse—espera—le dolía bastante la rodilla

--Déjame ayudarte—se escuchó la voz de un chico, Tamao se quedó sorprendida, era Lyzerg—esto sí es grave—Morphine tenía una gran raspada en todo el frente de la rodilla y la parte baja de la pierna—ven aquí—Lyzerg la cargo entre sus brazos provocando que se ruborizara

--Gracias

--No importa—le dedicó una linda sonrisa, Tamao miró a las abusadoras con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que estas se quedaban boquiabiertas

--Preparàndose—

--Esto tardara en cicatrizar—dijo la enfermera mientras le vendaba la pierna—será mejor que no uses vestido corto para el baile

--No importa—Lyzerg y Tamao estaban esperándola

--Listo—dijo la enfermera

--Gracias—los tres salieron

--Vaya y dicen que los hombre somos los agresivos—dijo Lyzerg

--Es lo que dicen—Morphine recordaba que ella y Lyzerg siempre habían estado juntos en el mismo salón, y de todos los hombres él era el único que le hablaba y se comportaba lindo con ella

--Morphine— Lyzerg la tomó de la mano, Tamao se alejó varios metros y espero a su mejor amiga--¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile?—la chica se quedó boquiabierta

--Espera, no estás haciendo esto por lástima ¿verdad?

--Nunca te invitaría a salir por lástima Morphine, te conozco desde siempre, y lo menos que me has inspirado es lástima

--En ese caso, acepto

--Preparàndose—

La puerta de salida estaba llena de gente que buscaba salir, salir de aquella prisión de letras y números

--Eliza—la llamó Jun

--Mande

--¿Me acompañarías a comprar un vestido para el baile?—se encontraban entre la multitud

--Claro—en ese momento alguien la tomó del hombro, era Silver

--¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

--Claro, sólo espera—para cuando volvió a mirar hacía donde estaba Jun, ella había desaparecido—vamos—se alejaron de la salida, hacía un lugar solitario--¿qué pasa Silver?

--Eliza, ¿Irías al baile de primavera conmigo?—la chica se quedó helada

--Ah...ah—Silver sonrió apenado

--Lo siento, no debí preguntar—se disponía a irse, cuando Eliza lo tomó de la mano

--Me encantaría

Se reunió con Jun que la esperaba en la puerta de salida

--¿Qué te dijo?

--Voy a necesitar un vestido—ambas reprimieron un grito

--Preparàndose—

Las cuatro se preparaban para ir de compras, cuando Hao se colocó en su camino, todas lo miraron impresionadas

--Jeanne ¿puedo hablar contigo?—las otras tres miraron a la mencionada preocupadas

--Claro—se alejaron un poco--¿qué pasa Hao? Nunca hablas conmigo

--Eso es porque tienes novio

--¿Eso que tiene que ver?

--Tiene mucho que ver, porque yo no deseo hablarte sólo como amigos, yo siento por ti algo más que amistad…

--Especifícate

--¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

--Voy a ir con Fausto, lo sabes

--Si, pero no encuentro una chica más linda a la que invitar, dame una oportunidad—posó un mano sobre su mejilla

--No me toques

--¿Todo en orden?—preguntó una voz detrás de Hao, este miró por detrás de su hombro, era Fausto

--Todo está perfecto—fue Jeanne la que contestó, tomó a su novio de la mano y se alejaron

--Ninguna chica me ha rechazado, te juro Jeanne que serás mía—dijo Hao para sí mismo, mientras contemplaba la larga melena azul de Jeanne

--Preparàndose— Preparàndose—

Uy las cosas ya se ponen tensas, gracias por leer

Manfariel


	3. De Compras

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**De Compras**

--¿Te pidió que fueras al baile con él?—preguntó Mary incrédula—que descarado

--Fue muy raro—dijo Jeanne al entrar a la tienda, fue un segundo después que las cuatro se dispersaron

--De Compras—

--Mmm…--Anna se encontraba frente a un aparador que exhibía un vestido negro, largo, con la espalda descubierta, con un escote en "V" y se amarraba al cuello, estaba examinándolo minuciosamente, cuando llegó a su mente la imagen de ella e Yoh abrazados a la luz de unas velas, perdiendo el tiempo

--Anna—la voz de Pirika la sacó de su ilusión—seguro te verás lindísima en él

--Tienes razón, ¿Señorita?—una de las empleadas se le acercó

--¿Si?

--Tendrá este vestido en talla tres, por favor—Pirika ya se había alejado

--Claro, ¿Hizo ejercicio?

--¿Por qué pregunta?

--Porque tiene las mejillas rojas

--De Compras—

--¿Con Silver?—dijo Jun

--Sí, Jun, es la tercera vez que te lo digo

--Es que no puedo creerlo, Tú y Silver— entraron a la tienda

--¿De qué color quieres tu vestido?

--Verde por supuesto, ¿Y tú?

--No lo sé

--Si escoges uno azul, tus ojos resaltarían

--Vamos a ver que hay

--De Compras—

--Al final si vamos a ir al baile—dijo Tamao

--No es posible que este haciendo esto—dijo Morphine

--Vamos no esta tan mal salir de vez en cuando con los chicos—su amiga le dedico una sonrisa

--Supongo que tienes razón—entraron a la tienda

--De Compras—

--Se te ve bien—dijo Mary a Jeanne, esta traía una vestido color azul grisáceo, pegado, strapless y con una abertura en la pierna derecha—esa abertura esta peligrosa

--Cállate, Fausto nunca pensaría eso

--Jeanne los hombres no son tan santos como crees

--Al menos caigo en la cuenta de que Fausto si lo eso

--Bueno, el baile es en un hotel, así que si piensas llevar ese vestido te sugiero que midas las consecuencias—acto seguido desapareció, Jeanne se observó un par de minutos más frente al espejo, se veía bien, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su piel al imaginarse entre los brazos de Fausto…sin prenda alguna

--De Compras—

--¿Qué tal?—era el decimo vestido que Jun se probaba, este era verde con shakiras plateadas, sólo tenía un tirante y era completamente pegado

--Ese me gusta—dijo Eliza

--A mi también…este será—cerró una vez más la puerta del probador—ahora te toca cambiarte—Eliza entro al probador de en frente, sólo había escogido tres vestidos, uno rosa, uno azul turquesa y uno gris, probo el rosa

--No creo que sea tu estilo—dijo Jun en cuanto la vio, se cambio por el azul turquesa--¡Te vez divina!—era un vestido liso, con la falda en "A" y con una cola que arrastraba, sin embargo no era muy larga

--Entonces este será

--Que poca emoción le pones a esto

--De Compras—

--¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Tamao

--Te ves linda, linda en verdad—Morphine estaba sentada junto a uno de los probadores, cuando Mary pasó a su lado y la vio

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Comprando vestido, ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo en un lugar como este?—la rubia asomó su cabeza

--Tamao ese color te sienta bien—la pelirosada traía puesto un vestido blanco, largo, de tirantes y con shakiras en la parte del busto

--Gracias—Mary se alejó

--Deberías llevártelo—dijo Morphine

--Eso haré

--De Compras—

--Eliza, hola—dijo Jeanne, se habían encontrado en la caja

--Hola Jeanne—saludó esta

--Jun

--Hola

--¿Van a ir al baile?—las dos asintieron--¿Con quién?

--Con Bruce—contesto Jun embozando una sonrisa, Eliza se tardó un poco más en contestar

--Con Silver

--Que bien

--Supongo que iras con Fausto ¿No?—preguntó Jun

--Así es

--Veremos que tal está este baile, promete ser interesante

--Eso dice mucha gente

--De Compras—

--¡Este!—gritó Pirika en cuanto se probó un vestido azul rey que le llegaba a la rodilla, el corte del final era inclinado y con holanes, tenía unas flores bordadas con shakira y era de tirantes

--Todo mundo ya encontró su vestido—dijo Mary en cuanto salió del probador, en ese momento levantó la vista, había dos vestidos diferentes en los maniquíes, uno era rosa claro, estrapless, largo y con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura, que provocaba un lindo moño, sin embargo, la cinta era tan larga que arrastraba un poco en el suelo. El otro era negro, llegaba a las rodillas, constaba de dos partes, un corsé y la falda, el corsé tenía un lindo listón de terciopelo negro por detrás que se entrelazaba una y otra vez para sostener el corsé, y por el frente tenía unas rosas blancas bordadas. Mary se acercó a los maniquíes, había adorado a ambos, pero por cuál decidirse, en ese momento disminuyó la velocidad, pues Morphine había aparecido frente a los maniquíes y pedía que le dieran el rosa—Maldita—Mary llegó y pidió el negro

--Se te ve bien—dijo Anna apareciendo en el probador

--¿Lo dices en serio o porque ya te quieres ir?

--Ambos

--Bien

--De Compras—

--AH, te gané—dijo Yoh mientras brincaba de un lado a otro, aún con el control en las manos

--No es cierto—dijo Horo-Horo—quiero la revancha—Yoh seguía saltando de un lado a otro, se encontraban en la casa de los Asakura, Ren y Lyzerg estaban jugando ajedrez, mientras que Chocolove asaltaba la cocina

--¿Es que nunca van a madurar?—preguntó Lyzerg mientras movía su peón

--Nunca—Ren movió su alfil

--Oigan, yo quiero jugar—dijo Chocolove apareciendo

--Así que invitaste a Morphine—dijo Ren

--Sí

--¿Qué te hizo invitarla?

--Pues, supongo que fue el hecho de que la conozco desde hace mucho, y… la vi y…--se quedó mirando el tablero, Ren soltó una risita--¿Qué?

--¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta?

--¿De qué?

--De que estás enamorado de ella

--Ah…--Lyzerg se quedó anonadado—yo…

--Esos balbuceos, quiere decir que estas enamorado—Lyzerg calló por una fracción de segundos

--Supongo que es verdad—levantó la vista hacía Ren--¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia?

--Ah…ah…--su rostro pasó de rojo a morado--¿Cómo te atreves?

--Ren, tranquilo, puedes decírmelo

--¿Decirte qué…?—en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos se volvieron intrigados, Hao había llegado, con una bolsa en su mano

--¿Fuiste a la tienda?—preguntó Horo-Horo

--Sí

--¿Qué compraste?—preguntó Chocolove

--Un smoking—en ese momento todos comenzaron a reírse a excepción de Lyzerg y Ren, Hao enarcó una ceja—no le veo lo gracioso

--Pareces chica, yendo a comprar tu smoking tres días antes del baile—dijo Horo-Horo

--No quiere verme mediocre junto a mi pareja es todo—y acto seguido comenzó a subir las escaleras

--¿Invitaste a Jeanne?—preguntó Lyzerg

--Sí—todos se quedaron helados ante su respuesta, nunca creyeron que lo conseguiría

--De Compras—De Compras— De Compras—

Otro capítulo mucho más largo, las cosas ya se van a poner buenas en el siguiente

Manfariel


	4. El Baile

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**El Baile**

Los tres días que faltaban para el baile pasaron como agua, era viernes y toda la escuela estaba agitada, en cuanto la campana de salida sonó, las chicas fueron las primeras en salir

--Jeanne—Fausto la llamó antes de que sus amigas la jalaran

--Mande

--¿Dónde vas a estar? Para pasar por ti

--En casa de Mary

--De acuerdo

--¿Hasta la noche?—él la asió por la cintura para que sus cuerpos se pegaran

--Es mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

--Bastante—se dieron un beso…

--¡Jovencitos!—uno de los profesores los regaño y se separaron

--Voy por ti a las nueve

--De acuerdo—se perdió entre el mar de gente para encontrarse con sus amigas

--El Baile--

Morphine y Tamao, caminaban hacía la casa de la última, después de todo vivía a dos cuadras de la escuela

--¿Y cómo te vas a peinar?—preguntó de pronto Tamao

--Sabes—la miró pícaramente—creo que estás demasiado emocionada, por ir con Horo-Horo

--¿Qué…? Yo…--ya no se distinguía entre su cabello y su rostro, estaban del mismo color, Morphine soltó una risita

--No tiene nada de malo, te gusta…

--¿Y qué me dices de Lyzerg?

--No entiendo

--También te gusta—Morphine la miró incrédula

--Sí…supongo que es cierto, me gusta desde que nos conocimos

--¡Lo sabía!

--Bueno pero no tienes que hacer que todo mundo se entere

--El Baile--

Eliza iba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, mientras la limusina de los Tao avanzaba

--¿Te puedo maquillar?—la pregunta de Jun la despabiló, miró a su mejor amiga, le brillaban los ojos de emoción

--Está bien

--¡Sí!

--Hermana

--Dime Ren— Eliza no soportaba al hermano de Jun, se le hacía tan…tan…él

--Espero que no tengas que usar la limusina esta noche

--Para nada, Bruce irá por mí

--¿Bruce? ¿El atleta de la escuela?

--Sí— Eliza alcanzó a percibir una chispa de celos en los ojos de Ren

--¿Y con quién iras tú?—preguntó Jun

--Con Mary

--¿La chica gótica?

--No es gótica— respondió con una sonrisa torcida—pero si ella—acto seguido los tres se dedicaron a vagar la vista por cualquier lugar

--El Baile--

--¡Ya llegué!—gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta

--De acuerdo—le contesto su madre desde la cocina, dejó su mochila y su sudadera a lado de la puerta de entrada, seguramente su padre estaría trabajando en su oficina de criminología, casi nunca lo veía. Se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su madre, se sentaron a comer

--¿Qué harás hoy?—preguntó su madre—es viernes ¿saldrás con tus amigos?

--Eh…no, a decir verdad, hoy es el baile de primavera

--Ah claro, me dijiste que no pensabas ir

--Pues cambie de opinión, voy a ir… ¿Qué?—su madre lo miraba excesivamente sorprendida

--¿Con quién vas a ir?

--Con Morphine…

--¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ibas a terminar con ella desde el primer momento que los vi jugando en el lodo

--Mamá

--Hay dios, esto es muy grato para mi, nunca gustaste de esos eventos y ahora vas a ir a uno, te tienes que poner muy guapo y…

--Mamá—la tomó de las manos—tranquila sé lo que tengo que hacer—su madre le sonrió

--Sé que lo sabes

--Sólo quería ver si me prestarías el coche

--Claro

--El Baile--

--¡Cállense de una buena vez!—gritó Hao al volante--¿Por qué vienen con nosotros?—le preguntó a su hermano, este sonrió estúpidamente

--No quieren pasar la tarde en sus casas

--Ah…podrías decirles que se callen

--No puedo

--¿Por qué no?—en ese momento él también soltó un gritó tratando de imitar al vocalista de The Muse, Hao gruño por lo bajo

--El Baile—

Cuando la pizza se acabó, se dividieron, Mary ayudaría a Jeanne, Anna a Pirika y viceversa respectivamente, empezaron por el manicure, todas estaban muy concentradas en lo que hacían hasta que Mary rompió el silencio

--¿Creen que pase algo?

--¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Pirika, mientras le pintaba las uñas a Anna de un rosa pálido

--Pues el baile es en un hotel…

--¿Crees que pase algo contigo y Ren?—preguntó sorpresivamente Anna, Jeanne y Pirika la miraron asustadas

--Puede ser—contesto Mary con una sonrisa pícara, esto hizo que el ambiente se relajará—al menos voy a intentarlo

--¿Sólo te importa tener sexo con Ren?—preguntó Jeanne, mientras le pintaba cuidadosamente las uñas de negro

--No, pero de verdad creen que los chicos con los que vamos a salir, no han pensado en eso, por favor, son hombres y tienen necesidades, no nos podemos hacer las desentendidas de todos modos

--No me imagino a Fausto llevándome a una habitación—dijo Jeanne—y mucho menos a Chocolove— Pirika le lanzò un cojín justo en la cara--¡oye!

--No critiques a mi pareja—todas rieron

---El Baile--

--No voy a aguantar estos zapatos—dijo Morphine—están demasiado altos

--Son los más bajos que tengo, son esos o tenis

--Preferiría tenis, seguro no se notarán por el largo del vestido

--¡Morphine!

--Ya, está bien

--El Baile--

--¡Te ves divina!—dijo Jun, dando los últimos toques al maquillaje de Eliza—mejor debería estudiar para estilista

--¿Me veo bien?

--Perfecta

--El Baile--

Como lo había previsto Hao, los tres amigos andaban buscando que ponerse por toda la casa de los Asakura, Hao los veía divertido mientras comía plácidamente

--¡Horo-Horo!—gritó Yoh desde el segundo piso—creo que encontré algo de Hao que podría…

--¡Con mis cosas no se metan!

--Hao, es un traje que ya no usas—el mencionado soltó su suspiro de resignación

--Mientras no sean mi smoking nuevo ni mis zapatos de piel negros, está bien

--Gracias

--El Baile--

Las horas pasaron aún más rápido que los últimos tres días, y sorpresivamente dieron las ocho y media.

--Creo que estoy lista—dijo Pirika en cuanto se puso un poco de brillo labial, las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas, a unas se les notaba más que a otras, en ese momento Mary se levantó para tomar algo de un cajón y meterlo a su bolsa

--¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Jeanne, la rubia las miró por un segundo dubitativa

--Da igual—y le enseño un pequeño empaque blanco

--¿En serio vas a…?—preguntó Pirika, Mary se encogió de hombros y guardo el empaque en su bolsa

--Es sólo precaución—Pirika seguía sin habla, mientras que a Jeanne y Anna se les hacía los más normal del mundo

--El Baile--

--Anna está en casa de Mary, tengo que ir por ella—dijo Yoh mientras se colocaba los zapatos

--¿Jeanne esta ahí también?—preguntó Hao mientras se daba una última revisada en el espejo

--Esas cuatro son inseparables—dijo Chocolove

--Me sorprende que no sepas donde está tu pareja—dijo Horo en broma, Hao no contesto

--Hao ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?—preguntó Yoh

--Con Jeanne

--¿Por qué no te creo?

--Cree lo que quieras hermanito ¿Estás listo?

--Sí

--Yo iré por Tamao en taxi—dijo Horo

--Creo que yo también por Pirika

--¿Cómo te atreves a ir por mi hermana en taxi?

--¡Cállate que tu vas a hacer lo mismo!

--¿Por qué no te vas con Yoh?

--Por qué no cabemos seis en su coche

--El Baile--

--Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar—dijo Anna

--No creo—dijo Pirika viendo el reloj y viendo que iban a dar las nueve—espero

--Vamos a hablar de algo interesante—propuso Mary

--Nada que tenga que ver con nuestras vidas personales—dijo Anna

--Hay que aburridas son…--en ese momento sonó el timbre, Mary se levantó presurosa a mirar por la ventana—Jeanne—la mencionada se levantó, tomó su abrigo, abrió la puerta de la habitación

--Las veo luego—bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, pero antes se colocó su abrigo

--Hola—le dio a Fausto un pequeño beso

--Hola—él vio el abrigo con reproche

--Quiero que sea sorpresa—dijo Jeanne

--De acuerdo—subieron al coche

--El Baile--

Tocaron el timbre, Tamao se asomó por la ventana

--Ya llegaron por ti—le dijo a Morphine

--¿Qué?

--¿Nerviosa?

--No…es sólo que…no pensé que fuera a llegar tan pronto—un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

--Vamos, no lo hagas esperar mucho—Morphine se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

--Hola—saludó Lyzerg sin poder evitar una mirada de sorpresa ante Morphine, provocando que esta se sonrojara—te ves preciosa

--Gracias—subieron al carro

--El Baile--

Volvieron a tocar el timbre, Mary se asomó

--Eso si es clase—susurro, las otras dos se adelantaron, era una limusina, Ren salió de ella--¡Vienen por mí!—tomó su abrigo y bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente--¡la última en irse por favor cierre bien, ya saben cómo hacerlo!

--Hola—saludó Ren en cuanto la vio, tenía que admitir que su hermana tenía razón, era gótica, pero se veía muy bien

--Hola—dijo ella mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo

--Vamos—dijo mientras le abría la puerta de la limusina

--El Baile--

--Llegaron por ti—dijo Jun muy embocinada

--De acuerdo, vamos al baile—dijo Eliza mientras se paraba, y caminaba hacia la puerta, Silver estaba montado en una moto

--Espero que no te moleste—dijo al ver el vestido de Eliza

--Para nada-- dijo esta sonriendo

--El Baile--

Volvieron a tocar el timbre, se asomaron, el carro de Hao estaba ahí y un taxi detrás de él, se iban al mismo tiempo, bajaron

--Hola Annita—dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

--Hola

--¿Y Jeanne?—preguntó Hao acercándose

--Ya se fue—Anna enarcó una ceja—fue la primera en irse

--Bueno no importa—Chocolove y Pirika ya habían subido al taxi—bien vámonos

--El Baile--

Uno a uno fueron llegando con sus respectivas parejas, Jun, Ryu, Silver y Eliza, estaban sentados juntos, con sus respectivas parejas. La mesa de alado estaban los amigos de Yoh, con sus parejas, a excepción de Hao, que a pesar de no tener pareja, se veía contento. La cena empezó, con una suculenta sopa de brócoli

--¿Por qué Jeanne no está contigo?—le preguntó Lyzerg que estaba a su lado

--Porque esta con su novio—señaló la otra mesa con la cuchara—es obvio

--Me refiero a que, tú dijiste que la habías invitado…

--Exactamente, pero nunca dije que había aceptado—Lyzerg lo miró inseguro

--¿Qué es lo que tramas?

--Nada—Hao sonrió--¿Quién piensas que soy?

--Tú, por eso te pregunto

--Tranquilo Lyzerg

--El Baile--

(Hao)

La música empezó y todos se levantaron a bailar, no me importó en lo más mínimo que me dejaran solo, era mejor que estar soportando a los estúpidos amigos de mi hermano, a los únicos que soportaba eran a Ren y Lyzerg. Además tendría que estar preparado, para cualquier momento que me favoreciera, Jeanne era una chica, tarde o temprano tendría que ir al baño a revisarse, siempre lo hacían

--¿Disculpa?—se me acercó una chica esbelta, era de último grado, tenía el cabello azul--¿Gustarías bailar conmigo?—sonreí para mis adentros, que patético, era tentador, después de todo me había evitado la molestia de ir a cazar alguna chica, pero no…cualquier segundo era invaluable

--Lo siento—respondí, ella se fue murmurando algo

Una hora después, Jeanne seguía con su novio y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, la beso, que desagradable se veía cuando él lo hacía. Para distraerme comencé a ver el perfecto cuerpo de Jeanne, ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla y esa abertura en la pierna, incitaba a algo más que besarla…

--Ahora damas y caballeros—dijo el vocalista de la banda—llegó el momento en que cada persona baile con alguien distinto a su pareja oficial—no tuvieron que repetírmelo dos veces, me levanté y me situé detrás de ella, sólo volteó para encontrarnos frente a frente

--…Hao…Hola…ah

--¿Gustarías bailar conmigo?

--…--no le di tiempo de responder cuando tomé su mano y su cintura, ella abrió los ojos impresionada—Hao

--Es sólo un baile—le susurre al oído, note claramente como su piel se erizaba cuando sintió mi aliento sobre su oído, bailamos, bailaba muy bien, había que admitirlo, otro punto a su favor, en eso terminó la canción y un segundo después, había desaparecido de mis vista, seguramente a los brazos de su novio…pero la noche es larga, esto apenas empieza

--El Baile—El Baile— El Baile—


	5. Ebrios

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**Ebrios**

La celebración siguió y siguió, cada vez era más frecuente ver a alguien tirado en el suelo gritando o llorando, o ver a alguien besando a otra persona que nunca te hubieras imaginado. La música comenzó a ser más provocativa, salsa o tango

--Bien, Ren—dijo Mary cuando hicieron un paso de tango bastante complicado

--Tomé clases de baile un año

--Y si que sirven—la rubia lo arrinconó en una esquina, le desabrocho unos cuantos botones de la camisa, su pierna derecha la enredo en la pierna izquierda de Ren--¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a uno de esas lujosas habitaciones, que están arriba de nosotros?

--Mary, estás ebria—dijo Ren con toda la frialdad del mundo—quítate de encima

(Ren)

Traté de sonar lo más frío e indiferente que podía, no puedo negar que era una chica atractiva, bastante…y tenerla a menos de un milímetro de distancia realmente no ayudaba, pero nunca me habían gustado las chicas fáciles, nunca y eso era una cuestión de principios…mis principios, yo no iba a caer tan fácil, y mucho menos iba a hacer algo con una ebria

--Con permiso Marion— la empujé un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que se quitará de encima, avance entre la gente de la pista, mientras escuchaba como mi pareja me mentaba la madre, la verdad no me importaba, se me había hecho una chica inteligente y bonita, pero si lo único que buscaba era sexo, mejor olvidarla, y para mí olvidar era cosa sencilla

--Ebrios--

(Morphine)

Habíamos tenido uno que otro roce en los labios, él era el que se me había acercado, sin embargo, yo no me atrevía a dar ese paso decisivo. Seguíamos bailando durante horas, ya me había despojado de los zapatos que me prestó Tamao, bailaba descalza. En ese momento se escuchó un ¡Crash! Al parecer una botella se había roto, no nos importó hasta que sentí una sensación cálida en mi pie, me levanté el vestido un poco, me había cortado, Lyzerg también había visto la herida, me cargo entre sus brazos, y salimos del salón

--Ebrios--

(Hao)

Me estaba mordiendo los labios fuertemente, había hecho un gran esfuerzo, en no ir y golpear a Fausto. Su baile con Jeanne, paso de ser uno apropiado a uno pegados totalmente, en el cual las curvas de Jeanne se mecían hipnotizantemente, mientras la mano de Fausto se acercaba más y más a la abertura del vestido

--Ebrios--

(Pirika)

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa con mi hermano y Tamao, estábamos brindando

--Brindemos—dijo mi hermano—por mi hermana tan linda

--¡Salud!—y tomábamos hasta el fondo

--¿Otra?—preguntaba mi hermano y Chocolove al mismo tiempo

--¡Si!—contestábamos Tamao y yo al mismo tiempo

--Ebrios--

(Eliza)

No podía negarlo, estaba celosa, completamente, el ver como Fausto bailaba con ella, me hacía vomitar de celos. Traté de concentrarme en mi baile con Silver, pero por más que lo intentará sabría que a él, nunca lo vería como a Fausto…nunca

--Ebrios--

(Ren)

Mientras caminaba entre la muchedumbre, pude observar a mi hermana bailando con Bruce, de una manera poco correcta a decir verdad, sonreí para mi mismo, mira quién habla, tu pareja te acaba de pedir que tuvieras sexo con ella. Sin embargo sentí una punzada de rabia en mi estómago, estaba celoso, después de todo mi hermana nunca había tenido novio y verla así con alguien, me daba rabia, seguí caminando hasta la mesa donde se encontraban, Horo, Pirika, Chocolove y Tamao, tomé asiento

--Sírveme una—dije a Horo, quería alejarme todo lo posible de mi hermana, sólo para evitar golpear a ese estúpido de Bruce

--Ebrios--

(Hao)

Mi oportunidad llegó por fin, Jeanne se excusó con Fausto y se dirigió al baño, sola, ¡que mejor! Me levanté discretamente y la espere fuera del baño de chicas, mientras salía varias de las niñas que entraban y salían me dedicaban miradas de aprobación, y sólo les sonreía. En ese momento salió Jeanne, la tomé de la mano y la jalé hacía mi, casi pierde el equilibrio pues no se lo esperaba, se veía perfecta

--Suéltame Hao—dijo y se separó de mí, pero de nuevo la tomé de la muñeca y con más fuerza aún--¿Qué haces?

--Nada—sonreí antes de jalarla aún más y sujetarla por la cintura, la coloque contra la pared—linda Jeanne

--Estás ebrio—dijo ella mientras intentaba soltarse, cosa que yo no le permitía

--No es verdad—había tomado una que otra, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerme ebrio

(Jeanne)

Podía oler su aliento, era desagradable, intento besarme una cuantas veces pero yo lo esquivaba, en eso beso mi cuello, podía sentir su cálida respiración traspasándome hasta mis venas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, le di un rodillazo en la entre pierna, fallé, pero le dolió y eso hizo que me dejará ir

(Hao)

Me apoyé en mi rodilla derecha, no le había dado, gracias a Dios, pero me había dolido, seguramente eso dejaría marca. La vi alejándose lo más rápido que sus tacones la dejaban, la maldije internamente, pero esta guerra aún no había terminado

--Ebrios--

(Lyzerg)

Pedí una habitación para curarla, su pie estaba sangrando demasiado para mi gusto, en cuanto abrí la puerta, la deposité en la cama y busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios

--Lyzerg no es necesario—dijo ella, mientras sacaba el alcohol y una vendas, me arrodillé frente a ella

--Claro que lo es—le limpié y le vende, volví a dejar las cosas en su lugar

--Creo que esta no es la noche de suerte para mis piernas ¿eh?—me hizo sonreír, nos quedamos en la habitación, ambos sentados en la cama, contemplando la alfombra

--Morphine

--¿Sí?

--¿Qué piensas de mí?—se quedó callada una fracción de segundos

--Eres muy lindo, cuando quieres ya que a veces puedes ser indiferente, eres la clase de persona terca que no se da por vencida, tienes bien definidos a tus amigos… ¿Por qué preguntas?

--Ah…nada más— miré la almohada por una fracción de segundos, estaba triste, pero ¿por qué? No tuve tiempo de contestarme, cuando Morphine me regaló un beso en la mejilla, inconscientemente sonreí, me sentí Yoh con su sonrisa grande

--Vamos al salón

--Sí

--Ebrios--

(Mary)

El estúpido de Ren me había dejado en la pista de baile, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Era un idiota, ningún hombre me había hecho realmente llorar ¿o serán los efectos del alcohol? Seguramente, si eso era. Caminaba entre las mesas buscando compañía, cuando la vi entrar, venía con Lyzerg, aquella idiota había comprado el vestido que yo quería, y por eso yo tuve que conformarme con este, por eso Ren no se acostó conmigo. Me dirigí hacía ella, estaba tan feliz con su pareja tomados del brazo, mientras caminaba hacía allá, tomé una copa de vino

--Morphine—la llamé una vez que la tuve en frente

--Dime

--¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—ambos se quedaron estupefactos

--¿De qué hablas?

--Yo iba a comprar ese vestido y tú me lo ganaste, que la esté pasando mal en esta fiesta es tu culpa—Lyzerg me miró extrañado

--Mary, estás…

--¡No estoy nada! TU ME QUITASTE MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR CON REN—señalé a Morphine

--Marion, es un estúpido vestido—dijo ella

--NO, NO LO ES—acto seguido derrame el vino sobre su vestido, se quedó estupefacta una fracción de segundos, pero después me dio una bofetada

--¡Alto!—Lyzerg la tomó de las manos y se alejaron, pero alcancé a ver, por desgracia para mi, que el vino era blanco, no tinto

--Ebrios--

(Hao)

Había observado todo el show, Mary le había derramado vino y ella le había golpeado, fue muy divertido. La rubia se había quedado ahí parada, así que me acerqué a ella

--¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunté, ella me miró incrédula

--Si—se quedó ahí parada, su mejilla estaba roja

--A ver, déjame ver eso—le observé minuciosamente la mejilla—mañana ya no estará—nos quedamos viendo fijamente, ella sonrió torcidamente

--He de admitir que me sorprendes, Hao, nunca pensé que te agradaba—sonreí, ella quería algo más que sólo ver su herida y ¿Por qué no? Después de todo esta noche no podría hacer nada por ganarme a Jeanne. Inconscientemente miré a su mesa, ahí estaba, en los brazos de Fausto, era obvio que no se iban a despegar en un buen rato—Sabes, eres le hombre más sexy que conozco—sus manos escalaron mi pecho hasta mis hombros, jugar un poco solamente….la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué hacía mi, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, si Jeanne había dicho que yo estaba ebrio, ella estaba fumigada

--Vámonos de aquí—le susurre al oído

--Ebrios--

(Ren)

Mary y Hao, salieron juntos, no me importaba, después de todo era su vida. Con unas cuantas copas encima mis amigos comenzaron a reír por cada estupidez que hacían, la verdad es que nunca me imagine que Tamao tomará, pero estaba tan feliz como los demás, Horo la tomaba de la mano cada vez que podía, en serio le gustaba, en cambio Pirika y Chocolove, habían bailado y se llevaban bien, pero no había la misma química que con la otra pareja. Siguieron riendo, y entre la muchedumbre aviste a mi hermana besándose con Bruce. Instintivamente me levanté

--¿A dónde vas Ren?—peguntó Pirika

--…--me dirigí casi corriendo al lugar—oye—llamé a Bruce que se separó de mi hermana y apenas me vio, le solté un puñetazo en la quijada

--¡Ren!—gritó mi hermana, un segundo después Bruce ya estaba en pie, lanzándome diversos golpes. El podría ser el atleta de la escuela, pero yo, soy más ágil que él, falló unos cuantos golpes, hasta que me dio uno en mis costillas izquierdas y luego remato con uno en el estómago--¡BRUCE!—mi hermana lo detuvo, en ese momento alguien me tomó de los hombros, era Yoh

--Estás loco—me jaló fuera de la muchedumbre hasta el lobby, Pirika y Anna lo acompañaban—vaya que eres celoso Ren, jijiji

--Esto no es de risa idiota—me revisé las costillas, ninguna estaba rota, gracias a Dios, tomé un poco de aire

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó Yoh

--Sí, sólo déjenme solo—obedeció la orden en el acto, algo no muy común en él. Él y Anna se fueron, sólo quedó Pirika que me observaba sin saber que hacer si acercarse o alejarse—Estoy bien Pirika—dije a duras penas, ella miró un sillón en el lobby

--Ven—colocó mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y me llevó hasta el sillón, me senté y ella en frente

--Ebrios--

(Hao)

Alquilé una habitación, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, la acción comenzó. Ella me empujó levemente a la cama, comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras nos besábamos, mientras tanto con mis manos comencé a desabrochar el listón de su corsé. Poco a poco se deslizo dejando a la luz sus blancos pechos, no podía quejarme, era una chica linda, la deposité en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella, desbrocho mi pantalón, mi miembro estaba erecto, aunque yo lo había sentido más otras veces, como sea, le quité su fallada, y no perdí ni un segundo en penetrarla, sus gemidos se volvieron poco a poco gritos

--¡Cógeme!—gritaba una y otra vez, y yo hacía lo imposible por complacerla, pero la verdad es que la calentura se me estaba acabando, más rápido de lo que había creído, tal vez fue por el hecho de que era demasiado fácil

(Mary)

Noté que comenzó a aburrirse, así que era mi turno de actuar, cambiamos ahora él estaba abajo y yo arriba, me moví lo más rápido que pude, juegue con mis senos, pero sólo lograba sacarle uno que otro suspiro

(Hao)

El verla encima de mí, sus pechos rebotando o el que hiciera ruidos, no me excitaba para nada, finalmente se cansó, y yo me levanté, me vestí y salí.

--Ebrios--

(Pirika)

Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, sólo esperaba que su respiración se regulara para volver al salón

--Creo que ya me siento mejor—dijo

--Bien—me levanté y me dirigí hacía él con la mano tendida, para ayudarlo a levantarse

(Ren)

Nunca sabré por qué hice lo que hice, dicen que los ebrios dicen y actúan como quieren, eso fue lo que me desconcertó al día siguiente. Me tendió la mano gentilmente, sin embargo, en vez de tomarla para levantarme, la tomé para jalarla hacía mi y que quedará sentada en mis piernas, inmediatamente se sonrojo, intento levantarse, pero yo la detuve

--¿Qué…qué haces?

--Nada—acaricié su rostro una o dos veces, antes de robarle un beso, y lo mejor o lo peor aún lo no sé, es que me lo correspondió

--Ebrios--

(Hao)

Encontré a mi hermano entre la muchedumbre, aún bailando con Anna

--Yoh, vámonos

--¿Y eso?—preguntó sorprendido

--Esta fiesta me está aburriendo—miré hacía la mesa de Jeanne, seguía con su novio

--Está bien, Anna vendrá con nosotros la llevaremos a su casa

--Como sea—salimos al estacionamiento

--Hao dame las llaves—demando Yoh

--¿Qué?

--Apestas a alcohol

--Pero…

--No quiero que pase nada—le di las llaves y para colmo también me fui en la parte de atrás pues iba "Annita"

--Ebrios--

(Yoh)

Hao se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, de verdad estaba mal, bueno otras veces lo había visto peor, una vez llegó a rastras a mi cuarto pidiendo ayuda. Anna estaba contemplando el paisaje

--¿Te la pasaste bien?

--Hubiera sido peor no ir—Annita con su sentido del humor, creo que es eso lo que más me gusta de ella, sin embargo más de una vez intente besarla mientras bailábamos, pero me detenía a la mitad, tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazara. Finalmente llegamos a su casa, apague le motor del carro, Anna no espero a que le diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, ella misma lo hizo

--Bueno—dije una vez que estuvimos en el alfeizar de la puerta—espero que te la hayas pasado bien…

--Yoh

--…

--¿Por qué no me besaste?

(Anna)

Se quedó helado, sonreí torcidamente, lo había intentado un par de veces, pero siempre se detenía, supongo que estaba a asustado

--Yo…

--No importa—abrí la puerta de mi casa, pero antes de entrar le di un fugaz beso, apenas un toquecito

(Hao)

Esa chica sí que era dinamita, demasiado explosiva para mi tranquilo hermano…tal vez…no…pero…es muy atractiva…no vendría mal intentar

--Ebrios—Ebrios—Ebrios--

Ahora sí que me llego la inspiración, por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea

Manfariel


End file.
